


Read Me

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crush on a College Professor, F/F, Ficlet, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: With a hum Kiyoko puts her finger to her lips and thinks it over. “A story about a young woman who falls in love with a female god, huh?”





	Read Me

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164086645872/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "teacher/student au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

“Um, sensei?” 

Kiyoko turns to see one of her students standing just inside the door of her office. She seems to be vibrating. Or is she shaking? Whatever it is it can’t be good for her. Kiyoko is a little concerned. She remembers this student from her modern literature class. Yachi Hitoka. She’s smart but she’s constantly failing to look at the front of the room in class. Somehow that isn’t affecting her grades.

“Yes, Yachi-kun?”

“Um…” Yachi looks down, her face suddenly flushed red. “I was wondering if I could do the project on a western book?”

Kiyoko tips her head to the side and thinks about it. Normally she’d say no, the class has a focus on Japanese literature after all, but Yachi is a model student so there must be a reason for this sudden desire to break the curriculum. 

“Do you have a book in mind?”

Yachi’s eyes dart up to Kiyoko’s face and then away as if she can’t stand to look at her for too long. Interesting. 

“Um,” Yachi mumbles her choice with her face on fire while keeping her eyes affixed to Kiyoko’s bookshelf.

Kiyoko pushes her lips together and eyes Yachi for a long moment. Her choice is a pretty recent publication, it doesn’t even have a Japanese translation yet which means that Yachi is reading western books in their original English in her free time. So is Kiyoko but that’s much less surprising. She isn’t a college student.

With a hum Kiyoko puts her finger to her lips and thinks it over. “A story about a young woman who falls in love with a female god, huh?”

Yachi’s starting to look like she might pass out from the amount of blood that is rushing to her face. Kiyoko doesn’t want to sound conceited but she thinks she knows what Yachi’s inability to look her in the eye is about now.

“If I let you use that book for the project yours must be better than everyone else’s,” Kiyoko warns her.

Yachi bows quickly. “Of course, Shimizu-sensei.”

Kiyoko smiles. “Then I give you full permission.”

When Yachi’s face rises again it holds an adorably sunny smile, the red of her face still stubbornly present. “Thank you, Shimizu-sensei. I won’t let you down.”

Kiyoko nods. “I have full confidence in you.”

Yachi makes a high pitched noise and ducks out Kiyoko’s office quickly.


End file.
